Laura Kasischke
by George J. Dance Laura Kasischke (born December 5, 1961) is an American poet and fiction writer.Kasischke, Laura 1961-, Contemporary Authors, Gale, 2009. Web, Sep. 27, 2016. Life Kaichke was born in Lake Charles, Louisiana, the daughter of Suzanne and Edward Kasischke, and raised in Grand Rapids, Michigan.About Laura Kasischke, Laura Kasische.com. Web, Sep. 27, 2016. She earned a Bachelor of Arts in 1984 and an Master of Fine Arts in 1987 from the University of Michigan (UM), and did graduate studies at Columbia University. She has been a writing instructor at South Plains College (Levelland, Texas), 1987-88; a visiting lecturer in creative writing and literature at Eastern Michigan University,, 1989-90; an instructor of creative writing and literature at Washtenaw Community College, Ann Arbor, MI,, 1990—; University of Nevada, Las Vegas, associate professor, 1994-95. She is the Allan Seager Collegiate Professor of English Language and Literature, Hopwood Director, and director of Undergraduate Creative Writing at UM.Profile: Laura Kasischke, English Language and Literature, University of Michigan. Web, Sep. 27, 2016. Her poems and stories have appeared in Ploughshares, American Poetry Review, The New Republic , Kenyon Review, Poetry, Iowa Review, and elsewhere. She married William Abernethy in August, 1994; she has a son, John Sullivan Abernethy, and a stepdaughter. The family lives in Chelsea, Michigan. Recognition Kasischke won the 2011 National Book Critics Circle Award in poetry for Space, In Chains.Laura Kasischke Wins NBCC Award, The Harriet Blog, March 9, 2012, Poetry Foundation. Web, Sep. 227, 2016. Her novel The Life Before Her Eyes was made into a 2007 movie, directed by Vadim Perelman, and starring Uma Thurman and Evan Rachel Wood.The Life before Her Eyes, Internet Movie Database. Web, Sep. 27, 2016. Awards *Hopwood Awards, for poetry, 1982, for fiction, 1982, for essay, 1984, and for drama; *Cowden fellowships, 1982-83; *Michael Gutterman Poetry Award, 1983; *Arts Foundation of Michigan grants, 1983-84; *Warner Communications fellowship, Columbia University, 1985; *Marjorie Rapaport Poetry Award, 1986; *Michigan Council for the Arts Individual Artist grant, 1990; *Ragdale Foundation fellowships, 1990-92; *Elmer Holmes Bobst Award for Emerging Writers, 1991, for Wild Brides; *MacDowell Colony fellow, 1992; *Bread Loaf fellow in poetry, 1992; *Alice Fay DiCastagnola Award, 1993; *Pushcart Prize, 1993; *Creative Artists Award, Arts Foundation of Michigan, 1993; *National Endowment for the Arts fellowship, 1994; *Barbara Deming Memorial Award, 1994; *Poets & Writers Exchange fellowship, 1994; *Juniper Prize, 2002, for Dance and Disappear; *Beatrice Hawley Award Except where noted, award information courtesy Gale Contemporary Authors. Publications Poetry *''Brides, Wives, and Widows: Poems''. Tampa, FL: American Studies Press, 1990. *''Wild Brides: Poems''. New York & London: New York University Press, 1992. *''Housekeeping in a Dream''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1995. *''Fire and Flower: Poems''. Farmington, ME: Alice James Books, 1998. *''What It Wasn't: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2002. *''Dance and Disappear''. Amherst MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 2002. *''Gardening in the Dark''. Keene, NY: Ausable Press, 2004. *''Lilies Without''. Keene, NY: Ausable Press, 2007. *''Space, in Chains''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2011. *''The Infinitesimals''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2014. Novels *''Suspicious River''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1996. *''White Bird in a Blizzard''. New York: Hyperion Books, 1998. *''The Life Before Her Eyes''. New York: Harcourt, 2002. *''Be Mine''. Orlando, FL: Harcourt, 2007. *''In a Perfect World: A novel''. New York: Harper Perennial, 2009. *''Eden Springs: A novella''. Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 2010. *''The Raising: A novel''. New York: Harper Perennial, 2011. *''Mind of Winter: A novel''. New York: HarperCollins, 2014. Short fiction *''If a Stranger Approaches You: Stories''. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2013. Juvenile *''Boy Heaven''. New York: Harper Tempest, 2006. *''Feathered''. New York: HarperTeen, 2008. Edited *''Ghost Writers: Us haunting them: Contemporary Michigan literature'' (edited with Keith Taylor). Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Laura Kasischke, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 27, 2016. Audio / video *''Laura Kasischke: A reading, October 21, 1994'' (audiobook). Tucson, AZ: Tucson Poetry Center, 1994. *''White Bird in a Blizzard'' (DVD). Los Angeles: Magnolia Home Entertainment, 2015. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * "Bike Ride With Older Boys" at Poetry 180 * [http://www.uiowa.edu/~iareview/mainpages/kasischke.html The Iowa Review > Laura Kasischke > Zeus] * Laura Kasischke at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video * [http://writersalmanac.publicradio.org/index.php?date=2005/10/01 The Writer's Almanac with Garrison Keillor > ''Bike Ride with Older Boys by Laura Kasischke''] *Laura Kasischke at YouTube ;Books *Laura Kasischke at Amazon.com ;About *Laura Kasinschke Official website * [http://bostonreview.net/BR33.2/burt.php Boston Review > Review by Stephen Burt of Lilies Without by Laura Kasischke] *[http://annarborobserver.com/articles/laura_kasischke_full_article.html review of The Impossible Choice], ''Ann Arbor Observer, 2002 Category:American poets Category:American novelists Category:Writers from Michigan Category:Living people Category:American academics Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:1961 births Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets